wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Ochre
Ochre is a male MudWing and one of the false Dragonets of Destiny. He was the second least likely dragonet to be used as a replacement, as Morrowseer and Blister considered not replacing Clay. Ochre's parents are members of the Talons of Peace. He is described with mahogany-brown scales . Like Clay, he is described as clumsy, often tripping on things, and he has a gigantic appetite, although he's greedy for food most of the time and is more pushy and rude. Ochre is much lazier and negative than Clay. Sunny feels that while Clay was hungry in a cute and embarrassing way, Ochre was greedy and grouchy about it, as it was seen in ''The Brightest Night'''' when Ochre even made a pouch to carry fruit in that hung from his neck so he could eat and fly at the same time. Biography The Hidden Kingdom Ochre had a pretend fight with the other False Dragonets in the prologue. Squid considered Ochre to be a bully, as well as Flame and Viper. In the epilogue, he got sick from the food the NightWings had brought him (he also ate the other’s food), and moaned that he wants to die. Flame added that he wants him to die, too, and Viper added that he "smells ghastly". When Fatespeaker claimed she had a "vision", he moaned that he doesn't want to hear it immediately. The Dark Secret Ochre first appeared when Starflight was introduced to the false dragonets, and he complained about the food. When Morrowseer mentioned replacing Fatespeaker with Starflight, Ochre mentioned that Starflight seemed quiet, which would be nice. Ochre was then ordered by Morrowseer, with the rest of the False Dragonets, to kill Starflight. He and Flame got close, but were thrown in the NightWing prison for the night until Morrowseer got them out. When they were supposed to convince the SkyWings to change alliances to Blister, Ochre gorged himself on their food, and one SkyWing thought that he could be Clay, showing how little attention they paid to MudWings. During the pretend fight, when Viper fell into the lava, Starflight asked him to use his partial immunity to fire to save her, and Ochre said that he didn't know if he hatched from a blood-red egg, making Starflight realize that these dragonets were not born on the brightest night. During the escape from the NightWing Kingdom, Ochre asked Starflight if there would be food before he escapes to the rainforest. The Brightest Night When Sunny returned to the Rainforest Kingdom from the Kingdom of Sand, she ran into Ochre, thinking he was Clay. Ochre then accompanied Sunny and Tsunami to the Talons of Peace Camp. He took a big sack full of tons of fruits and slobbered all over it. When Sunny maked one last attempt to be friendly to him, he accidentally whacked himself in the snout with a pineapple obnoxiously. As of the end of ''The Brightest Night, he was staying with the Talons of Peace. ''Talons of Power It was revealed that he somehow helped Flame steal the dreamvisitor from Starflight when Mindreader reads Flame's mind. This led to a funny moment where Mindreader tried to figure out Flame was thinking, believing at first that he thought Okra or Ogre. Quotes ''"He looks quiet. Quiet would be great." "I don't think I should have eaten that dead thing. Or all of your dead things." "I want to die." - When Ochre and the other false dragonets arrive in the Night Kingdom. "Fine by me." "I suppose that could be the MudWing." - About Ochre when he was in the Claws of the Cloud Mountains. "Me too! Maybe I have special NightWing powers, too." "Who are you?" - To Sunny "Yeah, yeah." ''- When Sunny tells him to have a nice life. ''"I have no idea whether I was hatched from a blood red egg or if my scales are fireproof, AND I AM CERTAINLY NOT JUMPING INTO A PIT OF LAVA TO FIND OUT." - To Starflight when he tells him to save Viper, who fell in lava. Trivia *Ochre is a type of mineral in the earth like clay, but in a powdery substance. It has a red-brown or yellow-brownish hue. It is also a shade of brown. *Similar to the rest of the false dragonets, Ochre's hatching day was not on the brightest night, but a few weeks after it. *He has the same hatching day as Flame. *Ochre is pronounced O-KERR. *Ochre was mentioned in Talons of Power, though not by a correct name. Mindreader said Flame was thinking about how he had help from another dragon stealing the dreamvisitor from Starflight (Ogre and Okra were her guesses). *It is possible that he was one of the Talons of Peace members who ambushed Peril and Turtle in Escaping Peril. Nothing so far confirms this suspicion of us FanWings. **He was last seen when Sunny and Tsunami left him with the Talons of Peace in The Brightest Night, so he is still living with the Talons of Peace. *Ochre appears to be the stereotypical MudWing, as he is always hungry and tired. *Ochre is specifically hated by Flame. *It is unknown if Ochre is born from a blood red egg, and has fireproof scales like Clay. *Ochre is one of three known MudWings named after a shade of brown, the others being Sepia and Umber. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OchreTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing DSCF3383.jpg|Ochre getting bit by Viper Ochre.png|By Talonsofpeace123 False Dragonets- TOTAL CHAOS0001.jpg|The False Dragonets of Destiny The False Dragonets2.jpg|Ochre is top left Ochre|Big fat Ochre MudWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend Squabblingdragonets.jpg|By Angelturtle Tbn scene.jpg|Scene from the brightest night, Ochre (bottom left) is eating a banana 1444786836319-2090774577.jpg|Ochre the false dragonet by HuskyTheIcewing Ochre-0.jpg|By Echochaser OchreZ.png|Ochre by Violet MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing ochre (the color).png|The color Ochre YellowOchrePigment.JPG|Yellow Ochre Pigment (from Wikipedia) ochers-for-hair.jpg|Real ochre 895765.png|Ochre by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ochre-703150457 21 Ochre.png|Ochre by xTheDragonRebornx ochrelin.png|Ochre by Squilin|link=https://tytalin.deviantart.com/?rnrd=192718 OchrebyQueenClam.png|Ochre by QueenClam cfd68e92d2b76a6e7a27cfe5e8c50944_kindlephoto-93210601.png|Ochre References de:Ochre fr:Tourbe pl:Bury Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Minor Characters Category:False Dragonets Category:Talons of Peace Category:Mentioned in WT Category:Supporting Characters